


When Mourning Comes

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: It took her days to stop bleeding, even longer to stop crying.





	When Mourning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you write a fic where Richard is staying by Anne's side as she is suffering a miscarriage?

Anne was waiting for him when he entered their bedchamber just after midnight.

“Why are you still awake?” Her husband asked when he noticed her sitting up from the bed, her hand caressing the ever-slight bulge of her stomach.

As Lord of the North, it was not uncommon for Richard to retire to bed at such a late hour and since the midwife confirmed that Anne was pregnant, he often suggested – heavily suggested – that she should take afternoon naps, saying it would be good for the babe in her womb. This only caused his Duchess to have troubles sleeping at night.

“Your son is keeping me up,” She smiled at him as he took off his doublet and made his way to their shared bed.

Though Richard has reassured her that he wouldn’t mind having a daughter, she still insisted calling the unborn child “their son”.

He smiled at her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, “Is that so?”

The playful glint in his eyes as she relaxed in his arms helped ease the slight uneasiness she was feeling. The midwife said discomforts were normal during pregnancies, so Anne dismissed the feeling as Richard wrapped his arms around her protectively and soon they drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

She was awoken by a sharp pain in her stomach, so severe that her piercing scream startled Richard awake. The cream colored sheets were already covered in blood.   

“Anne? What is it?” He asked but noticed quickly what was happening. “Guards! Guards!” His own calls are louder than her screams as his voice turns frantic. “Call the physician! Get the midwife!”

“Anne? Are you alright? Please.” He begged, as he tried his best to comfort her but with every touch he gave to her skin, she cries harder and louder. Both from pain and sadness.

“You’re going to be all right,” His voice is reassuring, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was terrified as well. He has never been more terrified in his life.  

Richard has seen many battles, has seen countless men bleed to death on the battlefield but as he held his wife at that moment, it was the most difficult thing. He couldn’t imagine what was going through Anne’s mind.

He tried again, whispering soothing words but it was futile. When both the physician and the midwife arrives, both looking disoriented and half-asleep, it was too late. There was too much blood everywhere.

The Duchess’ white nightshift was soaked in sweat and blood.

* * *

 

It took her days to stop bleeding, even longer to stop crying.

She hasn’t eaten anything since that night and it worried Richard. Anne seemed to lock herself in their bedchamber, not willing to speak or see anyone – her ladies were dismissed without even a look. She just stayed in bed, mourning the loss of her child.

Richard goes away to put down some unrest in a near off village not long after the incident. His duties as Lord of the North doesn’t halt, even when all he wanted was to lay with her, hold her and give her all the love she needed.

She still stayed in their chamber, refusing to meet him at the courtyard during his return. Richard understood and went straight to her.

She heard him when he entered their chamber, she has always noticed when he did. He sat next to her on their bed, his hands on her knees; tries to look up at her face but she moves it to the side. His hand was firm on her chin as he forced her to look down at him, to meet his eyes after nearly a month of silence.

 Her eyes are hollowed and red from all the tears.

“Anne, it was my child too.” His words are harsh and he regretted saying them when she swallows her tears as they flood her eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” She cried, pushing herself into his arms, relishing in the warmth of him.

“It wasn’t your fault, my love.” He said, his voice breaking as the tears that had been building over the past weeks finally threatened to come pouring out.

With one hand Richard stroked her head, and with the other he rubbed little circles into her back.

“My love,” He whispered, drawing back just far enough to see her face. “I’m so sorry that I went away. I shouldn’t have left, not so soon after…” He paused after hearing a muffled sob escape from her lips. “But I give you my word that you will never have to be alone again, not until you’re ready.”

“Oh, Richard,” Anne’s voice was raw from crying. “All I can think about was how happy you were.” She remembered how he picked her up and spun her around, his smile was so bright and blinding like the sun. It seemed like such a long time ago. “I’m sorry I lost your son.”

"Shhh, my love.” He murmured, holding her close again. “You are not at fault."

“I failed you.”

 “We are still young, Anne.” He said softly, “There will be others, if God wills it.”

“And if he doesn’t?” She knew she should be saying those words, but she needed to know if he could love a barren wife.

“I don’t mind.” His telling the truth, and for a moment Anne is shocked by the response. All Lords need heirs. How could he say such a thing? “I love you, Anne, and until my last breath leaves my body, I will never cease telling you that you alone are enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
